US 2017/0066068 and US 2017/0072482 disclose a work apparatus, namely a cutoff machine. The cutoff machine has a cantilever which is fastened to the engine housing and on which an electromagnet of a brake unit is secured. An actuating element, namely a pivot lever, of the brake unit is mounted at a distance from the electromagnet and bears an anchor which interacts with the electromagnet. In US 2017/0066068 and US 2017/0072482, a variant embodiment makes provision for the anchor, which is held on the actuating element, to be fixed on the actuating element via a damping element. As a result, the anchor is slightly movable in relation to the actuating element in order to compensate for tolerances.